He is My Enemy, Not My Boyfriend, Mom!
by Black Booster
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon adalah dua orang yang saling membenci dari kecil. Keadaan mereka semakin diperparah karena mereka dianggap sepasang kekasih oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Bagaimana cerita keduanya? Check this fic out! Pairs: WonKyu, YunJae and many more! Warn: Yaoi MODE: ON!


_**Tittle: He is my enemy, not my boyfriend, Mom!**_

_**Disclaimer: Black Booster.**_

_**Rate: T for this chap.**_

_**Main Pair: Wonkyu.**_

_**Other Pair: Yunjae and many more.**_

_**Chapter: PROLOGUE**_

* * *

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku anak dari seorang dokter sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Sejak aku berumur lima tahun, aku hanya dibesarkan oleh ibuku, karena ayahku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Meninggalnya ayahku memang membuat aku dan ibuku sangat terpukul waktu itu. Tapi sudahlah, aku rasa bukan hal yang baik untuk mengingat masa lalu, maka dari itu aku dan ibuku belajar untuk menerima serta mengikhlaskan kepergian ayahku dan berusaha menjaga satu sama lain.

Sebagai anak laki laki dan satu-satunya, membuat aku sangat dimanja oleh ibuku. Dan, itu semua membuatku sadar kalau aku tumbuh menjadi anak yang cengeng, tidak mandiri, egois dan sedikit penuntut. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu semua, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau semua orang memandang ke arahku dengan pandangan benci sekalipun. Karena aku yakin aku masih memiliki ibu yang sangat menyayangiku.

Dalam kisahku ini, aku tidak akan menceritakan tentang masalah yang aku dan ibuku hadapi. Namun, aku akan menceritakan tentang masa-masa kecilku yang sedikit menjengkelkan.

Ini dimulai pada saat hari pertama aku masuk sekolah dasar. Mengingat umurku yang masih seumur jagung kala itu, aku benar-benar ingat kalau aku sangat bahagia. Tentu saja aku bahagia, tidak ada lagi pikiran selain; bermain, memiliki kawan dan memakai seragam baru di kepala seorang bocah berumur enam tahun, kan?

Pada waktu itu, ibuku memperkenalkan aku dengan anak sahabatnya yang seumuran denganku, ia bernama Choi Siwon. Sampai sekarang aku masih ingat kalau pertemuan kami kala itu sangat menggelikan.

"Nah, Kyunnie, ini sahabat eomma, ahjumma Choi dan itu Choi Siwon yang akan menjadi teman barumu, Arraseo?" Kata ibuku.

Aku memandang anak yang tingginya melebihiku. Ia tersenyum dengan tampanya kepadaku, yang membuatku mau tak mau membalas senyumnya walaupun dengan hati yang tak ikhlas; karena aku percaya kalau senyum itu sangat mahal harganya.

"Annyeong, Choi Siwon imnida! Salam kenal, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapanku.

"Ne, salam kenal juga." Jawabku sedikit tak enak hati.

"Nah, karena kalian sudah kenalan, Aku mohon jaga Kyuhyun ya, Siwon."

"Ya, ahjumma. Siwon pasti akan menjaga Kyunnie!" Aku masih ingat sekali pada waktu itu ia berkata seakan-akan sangat menjanjikan kalau dia akan benar-benar menjagaku.

"Anak eomma benar-benar pintar, eoh? Kalau begitu ayo pergi masuk ke kelas kalian, arra?" Ujar ahjumma Choi yang langsung aku dan Siwon turuti.

Di balik senyum polosku dan Siwon, satu yang mereka tidak tahu, bahwa; Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon resmi menjadi musuh pada tanggal 9 Juli.

"Kau akan mati di tanganku, Kuda." Ujarku pelan sambil melangkah sejajar dengan anak itu.

"Cobalah, kau tak akan pernah bisa." Ujarnya meremehkanku. Mungkin kedua ibu kami berpikir bahwa kami hanya berbincang-bincang tanda perkenalan kala itu, tapi mereka salah besar kalau berpikir seperti itu!

Sebenarnya, kami sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Saat itu, aku dan Jaejoong yang merupakan sahabatku bermain di taman dengan penjagaan dua orang babysitter.

"Kyunnie, apa tak apa kita bermain di taman seperti ini? Kenapa kita tidak main ke mall saja atau mungkin bermain boneka di kamar Joongie? Joongie takut dengan orang-orang di sini. Joongie tidak suka." Ujar Jaejoong yang memeluk erat boneka gajah berwarna merah mudanya.

Kim Jaejoong atau biasa dipanggil Joongie (ia bisa marah kalau tidak dipanggil Joongie), ia anak laki-laki yang benar-benar dan amat sangat feminin. Ia benar-benar memiliki jiwa yang hangat dan memiliki sifat yang sangat lemah lembut seperti wanita dan itu membuatku nyaman berteman dengannya karena aku merasa seperti bersama dengan ibuku yang kebetulan sangat aku sayangi.

"Tenang saja Joongie-ya. Di sini kan ada ahjumma-ahjumma babysitter. Jadi, tak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu." Ujarku santai.

Saat kami bermain, datanglah sebuah limousine hitam yang terlihat baru. Keluar dua orang anak laki-laki dengan baju berbranded miliknya. Mereka melangkah kearahku dan Jaejoong.

Dua bocah itu memasang smirknya sambil melihatku dan Jaejoong dari bawah sampai ke atas dan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Kalian kan perempuan. Anak perempuan tidak boleh main di sini." Kata anak yang berwajah mirip kuda.

"Hei! Jangan sembarang berbicara! Kami ini laki-laki. Dasar, Kuda buruk rupa!" Ujarku tak terima.

"Hei! Jagan memanggilku kuda!" Katanya tidak terima. Aku hanya menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada; seakan-akan tak peduli.

"K-kyunnie, kita pulang saja, yuk. Joongie takut. Hikss..." Adu Jaejoong padaku sambil terisak dan bersembunyi di belakangku.

Aku melihat bahwa anak yang memakai baju putih dan memiliki mata seperti musang yang sedari tadi diam, melihat Jaejoong dengan pandangan aneh. Well, aku tak mau ikut campur, karena urusanku terletak pada anak lelaki yang satunya.

"Uljima, joongie-ya. Mereka hanya pengacau." Ucapku santai.

"Tapi, Joongie takut." Isaknya.

Aku melihat babysisterku mendekat dan meminta kalau kami sebaiknya pulang.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kita akan pulang Joongie. Dan kau kuda, sebaiknya kau ingat kalau tak akan ada kata damai diantara kita!" Ujarku, lalu pergi meninggalkan taman laknat itu.

Dan, di sinilah aku sekarang. Seorang remaja yang bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah dengan menggunakan seragam SMA. Ini hari pertamaku di SMA dan aku ssngat senang karena itu tandanya aku akan menghapus bayang-bayang Choi Siwon dari hidupku. Kami tak akan satu sekolah bahkan sekelas lagi setelah ini. Asal kalian tahu saja, sedari aku dan Siwon memasuki sekolah dasar, kami selalu satu sekolah dan belajar di kelas yang sama. Itu memuakkan!

Aku menuruni tangga dengan sedikit berlari untuk berpamitan dengan ibuku. Aku tidak sarapan karena memang tidak terbiasa untuk makan pagi.

"Pagi, eomma!" Ujarku dan langsung mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Pagi juga, Kyunnie." Balas ibuku sambil membalas mencium pipiku juga. Ah, hari ini benar-benar terasa sempurna.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Kyunnie akan berangkat sekarang. Ahjussi Park di mana, ya? Seharusnya dia sudah memanasi mobil sekarang."

"Kenapa buru-buru, he?" Aku melebarkan mataku; terkejut. Aku benar-benar kenal dengan suara baritone ini. Oh, sial!

"Siwon, akhirnya datang juga, Nak. Ahjumma kira kau tidak datang untuk mengantar Kyunnie hari ini. Pacarmu itu terlihat bahagia sekali hari ini, Won." Ujar ibuku. Kumohon jangan terkejut kalau ibuku mengenal kami sebagai sepasang kekasih, ini semua karena permainan yang dibuat Siwon! Dan aku tak dapat membocorkannya kepada ibuku dan ibunya karena suatu hal! Sial!

"Ah, tidak mungkin ahjumma. Aku tak mungkin melupakan Kyunnie, Ottokhe?" Balasnya sambil memeluk pinggangku.

"Ayo, kita berangkat Kyunnie! Kami pamit dulu ahjumma."

"Ne, hati-hati, eoh!

Mau tak mau, aku berjalan mengikuti langkahnya. Sial! Kenapa selalu seperti ini! Kenapa aku masih harus satu sekolah dengan kuda liar ini?

"Kau benar-benar bajingan, Kuda." Makiku pelan di telingannya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Nyonya Cho atau boleh kukoreksi, Nyonya Choi." Kalau tak mengingat ibuku, sudah pasti akan kutampar pipinya itu.

"Cih, brengsek!" Umpatku yang dibalas seringaian olehnya. Hari ini benar-benar akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Kalau boleh aku jujur, aku sangat ingin meneriakkan kalimat ini sekarang; HE IS MY ENEMY, NOT MY BOYFRIEND, MOM!

_***TBC***_

_**A/N: My first fic. Hope you like it! :)**_


End file.
